


You stole my heart, and I stole yours...

by Yumeinati



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It's like barely even mentioned, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Only hinted at in the first few sentences, Romantic Fluff, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: Back at it again with another short fluff ficHappy Birthday to my favorite boy. I love him so much. He's such a big comfort character for me.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	You stole my heart, and I stole yours...

Shuichi felt a weight on his chest. At first, his mind brought him back to his teenage days. Looking down he let out a sigh of relief when he saw the wild, purple hair. He ran a hand through the mess and looked up at the ceiling. Today was a big day for him. His 22nd birthday. He was now officially the same age as his boyfriend, who's birthday was in June on the 21st. Speaking of said boyfriend, it seemed that the action of his playing with his hair woke him up. He was moving slightly, turning to sleepily look at Shuichi.

"Morning Kichi, did you sleep well?" Kokichi grumbled and buried his face into the other's chest. Shu smiled slightly and let out a little chuckle. "Alright, I get it. You're still tired. Does that mean you don't want any kisses?" That seemed to wake him up. He lifted his head moved closer to kiss the bluenette. 

"Happy birthday Shumai~" His voice was a little scratchy, which was to be expected after just waking up. Shu pulled him in for another kiss and the purple-haired boy had no problem giving him it. Once they pulled away they just sat there staring at each other happily.

"Thanks, Kichi...that made my day better. I love you so much~" Kokichi stared as him before suddenly getting out of bed. Shuichi looked confused as he watched his partner move towards his dresser. Kokichi started to shuffle through the top drawer, trying to find something. The taller boy moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed watching him.

"What are you looking for Kichi?" Just as he said that his boyfriend turned around and nervously held something behind his back.

"Saihara Shuichi...you are the love of my life. I really don't know what I'd do without you. Your smile lights up my life. Your voice and laugh are just so mesmerizing to me. You were there for me when all I had was DICE. You let me open up to you and in return, you opened up for me. You stole my heart, and I stole yours..." He slowly got down on one knee and immediately Shuichi let out a gasp and started to tear up. He knew what this was.

Kokichi showed him the ring box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful 14k black gold ring with amethysts in the center of the band. Shuichi let out a sob as Kokichi continued. "I know we always talked about waiting longer, but I just couldn't bear the idea of not making you mine. So will you please do the honor of marrying me and becoming Ouma Shuichi?" 

The bluenette didn't hesitate. He nodded and practically launched himself at his fiancé. _Fiancé, can you believe that?!_ He pulled him into a kiss and held him close. Soon enough they pulled away. "Yes...I'll marry you. I'd marry you a thousand times if you'd ask." 

Kokichi smiled and took the ring from the box and slid it on Shuichi's finger. "I was right about the size it seems. Also, what do you think about the amethysts? I know you said you wanted gemstones like my eyes, but I didn't know if these were the shade you wanted..."

"They're perfect Kichi, and so are you..." He pulled him into a kiss, content with the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.diamondere.com/p/mens-rings-iwan-3023-2984?metal=14k-black-gold&stones=amethyst
> 
> this is what the ring looks like owo


End file.
